


Something Comforting

by AlpineFresh



Series: So no one told you life was gonna be this way [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrids, Orphan ranboo, PogChamp, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepovers, featuring Wilbur; as literally the only full human in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: Ranboo flopped back onto his bed in the orphanage with a sigh, ignoring how the other kids snuck glances at him. Pretending not to hear their nervous whispers and murmuring amongst each other, as if they thought he was deaf despite the fact that his hearing was without a doubt better than theirs.Tommy: AY RANBOOBTommy: TUBBOS DOINF FAMILY STUFFTommy: INSTEAD F MOVIE NIGHYTommy: PHILZA SAID I COLUD INVITE YOUTommy: YE SOR NO BITCH(Title from Porter Robinson - Something Comforting)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: So no one told you life was gonna be this way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189022
Comments: 14
Kudos: 539





	Something Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> AYUP, Tis I, the lad with wacky motivation levels and commitment issues- back at it again with another fic.
> 
> Hope you're all doing well, or start to feel better soon if not.
> 
> TW: Mentions of bullying, mentions of abandonment.

Ranboo flopped back onto his bed in the orphanage with a sigh, ignoring how the other kids snuck glances at him. Pretending not to hear their nervous whispers and murmuring amongst each other, as if they thought he was deaf despite the fact that his hearing was without a doubt better than theirs.

His ear flicked as he let out a small huff, pulling out his earbuds and plugging them into his phone. Couldn’t feel bad about his appearance if he was watching tik-toks at full volume, right?

Yeah… Wasn’t necessarily the best method, it would probably result in damaged hearing if he were being completely honest.

The ender hybrid nearly dropped the phone on his face when it vibrated and a new message appeared on screen.

**_Tommy: AY RANBOOB_ **

**_Tommy: TUBBOS DOINF FAMILY STUFF_ **

**_Tommy: INSTEAD F MOVIE NIGHY_ **

**_Tommy: PHILZA SAID I COLUD INVITE YOU_ **

**_Tommy: YE SOR NO BITCH_ **

Ranboo squinted at his screen.

**_Ranboo: Tommy, it is LITERALLY FAMILY DAY._ **

The response was almost immediate.

**_Tommy: IS THAT A NO I HEAR????_ **

**_Tommy: BITVH_ **

Ranboo glanced over at the other side of the room. The kids who had been openly staring at him quickly looked away, some of them looking startled, others giggling quietly.

**_Ranboo: YES_ **

**_Ranboo: This is very much a yes_ **

**_Tommy: ALRIGFT_ **

**_Tommy: NO NEED RO GET ALL CLIFNY ON ME_ **

**_Tommy: THATD TUBBOS JOB_ **

**_Ranboo: sorry_ **

**_Tommy: WHATCEVER_ **

**_Tommy: BIG MAN PHILZA WILL BE RHER IN THIRY_ **

**_Ranboo: Awesome_ **

Ranboo waited a few seconds before clicking his phone off and shoving it back into his pocket.

He rolled out of bed and trotted out of the room, just barely stopping his tail from swaying happily back and forth.

A young husky hybrid skirted away from him with a nervous flick of her ears as he walked past.

He ignored the twinge of guilt and sadness that tried to eat away at him after every encounter with the other kids and instead made his way downstairs.

The main room of the orphanage was quiet, rain pattering rhythmically against glass windows. One of the caretakers was sitting on a couch with one of the younger kids, an encouraging smile on her face as the kid showed off a drawing.

Ranboo hesitantly stepped around toy cars and colourful building blocks before reaching out and tapping the woman on the shoulder.

Puffy’s curly hair bounced as she turned her head to look at him, ears flicked forward attentively. “Heya Ranboo, what can I do for you sweetie?” She asked gently.

"I…" he averted his gaze, "Tommy invited me to his place, is that alright?"

A hand ruffled his black and white hair, knocking loose strands over his eyes. “Of course! Just make sure to bring an umbrella, okay? You don't want to end up with any water burns," She reminded.

Ranboo nodded his head quickly with a chirped, “Thank you!” Before darting off to the broom closet.

He wrangled an umbrella out of the closet’s hold, fumbling to untangle it from the random bags, hooks, and poorly placed brooms.

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Ranboo hurried out the front door, opening his umbrella with a _fwip_ and held it up over his head.

To any other person, the sound of rain drumming steadily above him may have been relaxing. 

Ranboo hissed softly as a stray droplet landed on his hand, making it itch and sting. Unfortunately, Ranboo was not someone who ever found comfort in the sound of rain, though he sometimes wished he were.

He glanced back at the door to the Orphanage, internally debating whether or not he should head back inside to wait.

How long did Tommy say it would be again?

He pulled his phone out of his pocket… Thirty minutes.

Yeah, he should _probably_ head back indoors to wait…

His tail wound itself around his legs and his shoulders sagged with a heavy sigh.

Puffy already saw him go outside, he didn’t want to have to explain why he had gone back in. What if she misunderstood and thought he had decided not to go? And then Ranboo would have to stumble his way through explaining things and then she’d think he was dumb for accidentally going out too early.

His grip on the umbrella handle tightened slightly.

Realistically, he knew full well he was being ridiculous. Puffy probably wouldn’t even bat an eye, in fact, she’d probably just be relieved to see him out of the rain.

But what if she wasn’t? Who’s to say she won’t look down on him for making such a stupid mistake?

Those little _‘what ifs’_ were the thoughts that kept him rooted in place despite the occasional sting of rain against his exposed skin. Deep down, he knew they were illogical- but that didn’t stop the anxiety from curling in his gut as worst case scenarios continued to flood his mind.

So he stayed outside.

He watched the cars drive by, holding back a flinch whenever one drove too fast through a puddle and sent water splashing onto the nearby pavement. 

Breathing slow and deliberate in a practiced manner as he counted the seconds and ignoring the small flash of hope every time he saw a car slow down as it passed. Pretending not to be bothered by the chill from the infrequent, yet piercing wind that seemed to go straight through his thin clothes.

Another car slowed as it passed and Ranboo was ready to brush off the hope again for the umpteenth time. Only for it to actually pull into the driveway and slow to a stop, rain turning silver in the headlights.

The car door opened just enough for a voice to carry through the cracks, “Over here, Ranboo!” Phil called.

The teen didn’t waste a moment in descending the orphanage steps and all but flinging the door open, just barely remembering to shut the umbrella as he ducked into the car.

He shook off the splashes of rain with a slight grimace, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

His ears flicked forward at the sound of movement, “I hope you weren’t waiting outside in the rain for too long, were you?” Phil worried, glancing at Ranboo through the rear view mirror.

Ranboo stiffened for half a second, “Yeah, no! Don’t worry about me, I just stepped out a few minutes ago!” He insisted, cringing internally at the way his voice went little bit higher than it should have.

“Alright…”

They fell into silence as the car backed out onto the road again- was this an awkward silence? It was probably an awkward silence.

Part of him wanted to speak up, try to start a conversation to break the quiet. The rest of him was too nervous to even try, especially considering he’d only met Phil twice before and only ever spoken to the man one time for a couple minutes.

It seemed fate may have been in his favour for once though, as Phil was the one to strike up conversation first. “So, Ranboo. How’s your day been so far? Anything interesting happen?”  
  


Ranboo’s leg paused in its bouncing (he didn’t even realize when he had started doing that in the first place), tilting his head as he thought. “Oh, um... Yeah, my day was fine. Not much I can do when it’s raining though,” he explained with a slight chuckle, subconsciously rubbing his arm.

“How was yours?” He tacked on hastily, not wanting to seem rude.

Phil was able to slip into casual conversation as easily as breathing, starting at how he was woken up by Techno chasing Tommy around the house, who was shouting for Wilbur’s help, who was watching from atop the fridge with a shit-eating grin- and then somehow managing to smoothly transition into a conversation about their favourite tea blends.

It was surprisingly pleasant, to be able to ramble about his particular way of steeping his tea and measuring the amount of honey, and then to have someone actually _listen_ to him. He probably wouldn’t have been able to stop his legs from bouncing or his tail from thumping against the seat if he tried.

He almost felt disappointed when they eventually slowed to a stop in a driveway, conversation being cut to an end.

Ranboo held the umbrella over the both of them as they approached the door. Muffled thumping and shouts could be heard from within, the only thing stopping the anxiety from building up in his gut was how relaxed Phil looked as the winged man twisted the door handle.

“We’re home! You shitheads better not have eaten all the food!” Phil hollered, holding the door open for Ranboo with an apologetic smile.

Almost immediately upon entering the household, a familiar blond teen with a bushy raccoon tail and bright eyes skidded across the floors on all fours as if he’d been thrown.

“Wilbur, you stupid prick!” Tommy shouted before scrambling to his feet, picking something up off the ground, hiding it behind his back as he did so.

“‘Ow do?” The raccoon hybrid greeted with a cheeky grin and wave.

Phil audibly sighed beside him, breath stuttering in a way that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Christ, mate. You guys are _way_ too chaotic to be left without supervision.”

Tommy merely shrugged, opening his mouth, presumably to say something, before a tall man with wavy brown hair stepped into view, glaring at Tommy. “Give me back my pick, you fucking gremlin child,” he ordered, reaching out a hand.

The teen stuck out his tongue and held what was now revealed to be a guitar pick, farther away from who Ranboo could only assume to be his older brother based on his earlier chatting with Phil.

“Finders keepers, bitch. If it’s in my hands, it belongs to me now,” Tommy stated matter-of-factly.

Ruffling feathers made Ranboo tear his attention away from the bickering pair.

Phil was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. He looked like he was in pain- the emotional kind of pain that one got upon realizing their kids were dumbasses- not that Ranboo would know what that felt like.

The man’s eyes snapped open and he leveled the two with a glare, _“Tommy._ Give Wil his pick back-” his glare shifted to the brunet, “-And Wilbur, don’t toss your brother... Hospital bills are expensive.” Phil scolded, the last bit added on jokingly.

Tommy didn't let go of it, a pout twisting at his lips. "Aw, but _Phil,_ it's _shiny,"_ he whined, holding the pick protectively to his chest.

Ranboo tilted his head curiously as Phil shoved a hand onto his pocket and fished out a coin.

"There you go, bud. Now don't go stealing other people's things." Phil tossed the silver coin at Tommy, who snatched it out of the air, carelessly throwing the pick towards Wilbur in favour of the new object.

Wilbur caught his pick with a quiet snort and an eyeroll, turning the pick between his fingers for a few seconds before putting it safely into his pocket. And then his gaze switched to look at Ranboo, flashing the teen a charming smile and half-wave. “Ranboo, right? Name’s Wilbur, pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he greeted, any previous irritation already gone from his features.

Ranboo returned the smile the best he could with a respectful headnod. “Yeah, you too.”

And then Tommy seemed to get bored with the situation, tromping over and taking Ranboo by the arm. “Come along, bitchboy, let me show you my collection of shiny shit- do you have any- _actually..._ No, never mind- I will find out later.” Tommy dragged him out of the foyer, completely ignoring Ranboo’s confused sputtering.

“Don’t fucking mug him, Tommy! Hot chocolate privileges are gone for a _week_ if I find out he’s missing anything!” Phil called after them as Ranboo was pulled up a set of stairs.

He saw Tommy roll his eyes, _“Ha,_ as if he’d ever find out- I’m all sneaky, an’ shit,” the teen scoffed under his breath.

Tommy’s room was smaller than the shared bedrooms at the orphanage, but it was filled with so much more life.

Posters for things Ranboo didn’t recognize hung up on the walls, shelves filled to the brim with random junk and trinkets. All things that would have been stolen away in an instant back at the orphanage.

One thing in particular caught his eye.

_“Woah,_ this is so cool,” Ranboo marvelled, inspecting a glowing red lava lamp with childlike wonder.

Tommy huffed out a laugh from behind him, “Wait till you see my collection of bottle caps, bruv.”

\---

They stayed in Tommy’s room for what was supposedly twenty minutes, but felt more like five before being called downstairs by Wilbur barging into the room.

“I hope Tommy didn’t harass you too much,” Wilbur joked, only laughing in response as Tommy punched his shoulder in retaliation.

Ranboo blinked, ear flicking absently, “No, of course not. It was-” _the most enjoyable interaction I’ve ever had with someone my age,_ “-actually pretty nice. He only tried to scam me out of my money _once_ before realizing that I’m literally broke,” he mused.

A nice change of pace from that one jerk who knew full well Ranboo didn’t have any money, yet still persisting to corner him in the school hallways during lunch. Always saying something along the lines of that he couldn’t let Ranboo go eat until he’d paid up… 

Ranboo _really_ didn’t like that guy.

He dispelled the thoughts with a subtle flick of his tail, putting on a smile as he tuned back into Wilbur and Tommy’s argument that had devolved into straight up name calling.

He looked past the arguing siblings to see a man with long pink hair and tired crimson eyes, ears reminiscent of a pig’s.

Most likely Techno, who was, according to Tommy, some kind of pig hybrid (he thinks he might’ve been a piglin hybrid?).

Their gazes locked and Ranboo felt himself freeze up, spine going a little stiffer. There was something inherently scary about the man- it wasn’t that Ranboo thought the piglin hybrid was going to hurt him- it was that he couldn’t even begin to read his expression.

Ranboo had never been one for eye contact to begin with, but something about Techno’s eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, piercing through his carefully constructed walls and defences.

Maybe he was just over-analyzing or catastrophizing again (it certainly wouldn't be the first time).

Thankfully, Techno seemed to lose interest in him and the feeling returned to Ranboo’s limbs.

"Are you nerds coming downstairs? Because if not I _will_ eat your pizza."

Just as quickly as Wilbur and Tommy had turned on each other, they whirled on Techno, spewing out weird insults and threats (Seriously, what kind of insult was _'I bet you would microwave tea, you stupid bitch')._

Techno crossed his arms and raised a brow impatiently. "I wasn't joking, you know. I will actually eat your pizza if you don't get your butts downstairs in the next five seconds," he stated flatly.

Tommy raised his hands in surrender. _"Fine, fine!_ No need to get all pissy about it. Come on, Ran _boob,_ we have a movie night to attend!" He declared, taking Ranboo by the sleeve once again and dragging him along.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everyone had settled on the couches downstairs with pizza and snack bowls on the coffee table.

Ranboo was curled up on the armchair, waiting patiently for a movie to be decided upon as his tail flicked lazily off the side of the seat.

The movie slowly faded into a skyview landscape shot of a city lit up by car lights and advertisement screens.

Ranboo found himself only half paying attention to the beginning of the film, instead getting stuck sneaking glances at the family on the couch.

At how completely and totally at ease they seemed. Any previous bickering left forgotten as Tommy burrowed into Wilbur’s side, the older’s arm wrapped around the teen’s shoulders and hand running through blond hair.

Even though Techno wasn’t touching anyone, Ranboo could see how the man occasionally leaned to brush his shoulder against Phil’s wings.

It was all so domestic and soft. A perfect picture of something Ranboo would never have.

Ranboo bit the inside of his lip, pulling his attention back to the movie despite his inability to pay attention to the ongoing storyline.

Why did his chest feel so tight? It didn’t feel like a panic attack- he knew how to deal with those, how to work himself down before things got bad.

Instead of fear and tense muscles, he just felt sad. Like he was missing something- or… Or maybe it was longing?

_What was it?_ It felt like so much _more_ than just a simple _want_. Why was there irritation amongst the confusing feelings. Why did it feel like a stab in the heart when he saw how content Tommy was?

_Envy._

Ranboo was _envious_ of Tommy.

Disgust for himself followed shortly after the realization. 

He felt like such a terrible friend. He had no right to feel as upset as he does- he doesn’t want to feel upset about something like this. He was glad Tommy had such a good family to care about him, genuinely.

But it still _hurt-_ and that only made him feel more frustrated with himself.

The background music from the movie began ramping up to something more intense and Ranboo forced himself to brush away the unpleasant feelings to the corner of his mind.

It was fine. This was fine.

Just focus on the movie and try to forget about his internal conflicts.

It didn’t take long for him to get sucked in, having to piece together the plot after missing the first half hour.

The main character was an orphan otter hybrid with a sharp tongue and a knack for getting into trouble.

From what information Ranboo had managed to scrape together, the main character was trying to find their absent parents.

It made Ranboo think about his own parents. The orphanage caretakers always said that he had been dropped off one night at the foot of the stairs with no one in sight, wailing loudly in the slight drizzle.

Would he be happy? If he ever met his parents, would they be glad to see him? Regret their decision to abandon him on the cold concrete in front of the orphanage?

Or would they turn him away with cold regards and crossed arms? Leaving Ranboo filled with bitter resentment and a gaping void in his chest.

Not that he really blamed them. He understood why they left him- he was practically a trouble magnet. Awkwardly tall, no backbone, nervous in a way that kids in school always managed to zero in on without fail and a less than desirable memory.

Even if those weren’t traits you could tell from a two year old kid, he was sure they had a good reason. They could have been hard on cash and couldn’t afford another mouth to feed.

Regardless, Ranboo had already forgiven them.

His tail curled around his toes…

Well, partially forgiven them, at the very least.

He let himself be drawn back into the movie again, forcibly ignoring the thoughts that wanted to run rampant through his head.

Luckily for him, the thoughts died down and he was able to find himself enjoying the movie.

...Until the ending came around, that is.

It had a slow build up that made Ranboo clench his jaw and flex his claws against the armrest.

The main character split up with their friend to cover more ground, promising to find each other again in an hour.

The movie made it painfully obvious that it wouldn’t be smooth sailing, purely based on the ominous notes playing in the background, the main character barely taking the time to say goodbye before running off.

A disappointing reunion with the main character’s old family. They had been replaced by some other kid, probably only the age three or four at max and with predominantly human physical traits, only a stubby tail that wagged happily to solidify their status as a hybrid.

Ranboo’s ears flattened back as the main character stumbled back into the shadows with obvious distress painted onto their features. 

They retreated back to where they were supposed to meet back up with their friend, only for- surprise surprise! The friend wasn’t there.

Ranboo sunk into his chair, tail flicking anxiously as he watched on and mind already brimming with grim predictions combating against the wavering hope for a happy ending.

The main character found their friend being loaded into an ambulance at the sight of a car crash.

He had to look away when he saw the blood, stomach churning with unease. 

When he looked back at the screen again, the main character was thrashing against nurses who were trying to stop them from seeing their hurt friend.

After a mildly distressing hospital scene where the main character sobbed at the bedside of their unconscious, but still alive, friend, there was a timeskip.

And that was the thing that really punched Ranboo in the gut. When the friend was finally discharged from the hospital and they hugged like nothing else in the world mattered.

The desperate longing companionship like that flooded his lungs and made it nearly impossible to breathe. He shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle the uneven gasps that threatened to spill out.

He heard someone get up from the couch and stretch, not bothering to turn off the television as it rolled the credits, only turning down the music by a few notches.

Ranboo glanced over at Phil, who was smiling fondly down at his sleeping sons.

Tommy was draped across both Techno’s and Wilbur’s laps, arms wrapped around Wilbur’s midsection. The two eldest were leaning against each other, expressions peaceful.

Phil glanced over at Ranboo and the young hybrid made sure to be as still as possible, half-closing his eyes.

It worked like a charm- though probably only because Ranboo’s black fur had the uncanny ability to completely melt into the shadows- and Phil left the room without a word under the assumption that Ranboo was fast asleep.

The teen curled up a little tighter in his seat as the quiet footsteps retreated, forehead pressed against his knees and eyes scrunched tightly closed as if that could stop the gathering tears from burning his skin.

The footsteps returned and Ranboo forced himself to go completely limp, pouring all of his focus into keeping his breathing as steady as possible.

He almost jumped when something plush and warm was tucked around him- a blanket.

A flame so warm that it threatened to burn him sparked in his chest and the air was stolen from his lungs at the feeling of a gentle hand in his hair.

Ranboo basked in every short second of contact, unable to bite back the rumbling purr at the fuzzy feeling in his chest.

There was a slight chuckle from above him, hand lightly scratching behind his ear before pulling away.

Ranboo huffed, but instead chose to nuzzle into the blanket, already drifting off into sleep.

_"Heya, mate… Yeah, it's Phil… No, everything's fine, he's asleep right now. Is it all good if he stays overnight…? Thanks Puffy."_

Ranboo smiled into the blanket. 

Maybe he'd wake up sore and stiff from being curled up in a chair all night, but he couldn't help but feel it was the most comfortable sleep he'd had in years. No threat of his belongings being stolen or vandalized, no waking in the middle of the night to the feeling of water seeping through his blankets with no sign of the culprit.

Completely and totally free to just… _Sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if there were any spelling/formatting mistakes or a missed tw.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but I thank you for reading nonetheless! <3
> 
> This fic went in a different direction than I was initially expecting if I'm being totally honest here. It was literally called 'Spooky Movie Pog' in my docs for majority of the writing process. But I guess they didn't feel like horror, or something. I think it turned out alright though.
> 
> ALSO- I had an idea- not sure if it's a necessarily good idea just yet, but it's something! I was possibly considering making an attempt at a chat-fic of sorts. It'd almost certainly still end up having fully written out story bits in there, but I've been curious about experimenting with that style for a little while now.
> 
> The only thing that worries me about that is the fact that it would be an ongoing thing with multiple chapters... Which isn't something I tend to do, as I usually prefer to have everything written and complete beforehand (with extra editing being done after initial posting).
> 
> This isn't a guaranteed thing, but I just thought I'd mention it here in case anyone was interested. (It'll end up being part of this AU if I actually get around to doing it. In which case I'd put them in a series together for convenience.)
> 
> Right, so that's enough out of me- have a lovely day or night, see you later, m8!


End file.
